Unexpected Message
by Still Struggling
Summary: Suatu senja, Kakashi menerima sebuah pesan sederhana di secarik kertas yang dibawa oleh kucing miliknya yang baru saja kembali dari petualangan kecilnya. Siapa pengirim pesan itu?/ Kumpulan drabble Kakasaku/ For Kakasaku Fanday Indonesia 15 Maret 2017
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Unexpected Message**

Characters/ Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

Type: **Multiple Chap/ MC, Drabble**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Friendship**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK)_

.

 **UNEXPECTED MESSAGE**

 **(1)**

.

Kakashi menyesap _melya_ sebelum meletakkan cangkir biru gelap itu ke atas meja makan. Seketika rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi membayanginya, hilang. Lalu dia berdiri sambil mengusap wajah, berjalan ke arah _counter_ untuk membuka lemari makanan. Dengan tubuh jangkungnya yang mencapai 181 cm, dengan mudah dia meraih sekaleng makanan kucing di rak tertinggi. Seekor kucing gendut yang muncul entah dari mana segera menghampirinya dengan ngeongan yang heboh serta cakaran-cakaran kecil di betis. Kakashi sering merasa jika kucingnya itu punya indra keenam jika sudah menyangkut makanan. Tak perlu dipanggil, dia pasti langsung muncul. Segera dibukanya kaleng itu dan menuang isinya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil bergambar tulang ikan di lantai.

" _Ohayou_ , Tabby."

Kakashi mengusap-usap tengkuk si kucing belang berpipi tembem yang langsung menggerung-gerung menikmati sarapannya membuat Kakashi tergelak. Melihat nafsu makan Tabby yang besar, dia tidak akan heran jika dalam beberapa minggu ke depan, Tabby akan memasuki fase obesitas. Selesai sarapan, Kakashi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tabby yang tadi dilihatnya sedang mendengkur dengan khusyu di atas sofa di ruang tengah, kini sudah pergi. Kucing belang gemuk menggemaskan dengan bulu ekor seperti kemoceng itu memiliki kebiasaan berkeliaran, entah hingga ke mana dan baru akan pulang begitu hari menjelang senja.

Suatu hari, ketika Kakashi baru saja pulang kerja, dia menemukan Tabby sedang berbaring santai dengan kedua kaki depannya berada di bawah lehernya yang berlipat-lipat. Kakashi mengernyit, memperhatikan Tabby yang tampak aneh hari itu. _Sejak kapan dia pakai baju?_ Kakashi menghampiri Tabby, mengusap baju hasil rajutan berwarna _pink_ itu sambil tertawa. Baju _pink_ yang membuat aura kejantanan Tabby langsung menguap di mata Kakashi. Padahal Kakashi yakin jika kucingnya itu manusia maka dia seganteng Top Bigbang. Rupanya, di luar sana, ada juga yang menyayangi Tabby. Kemudian Kakashi melihat bahwa baju mungil itu memiliki saku kecil dan secarik kertas nampak di sana. Kakashi menarik benda putih itu dan membaca isinya.

 _Kepada pemilik,_

 _Aku adalah tetanggamu, yang tinggal di blok empat. Aku juga teman dekat kucingmu karena mereka selalu datang ke flatku setiap hari. Tapi salah satu dari mereka, yang lebih besar, telah menghilang selama dua minggu. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dia kucing yang cantik dan selalu menyentuh hatiku. Aku berharap dia baik-baik saja._

 _H.S_

 _02 Maret 2017_

H.S?

Kakashi sibuk mereka-reka apa kepanjangan inisial nama itu. Senyumnya seketika langsung menghilang saat dia ingat bahwa Ketua RT-nya yang galak juga berinisial H.S

.

TBC

.

 **Author Note :**

Melya : adalah minuman yang terbuat dari kopi yang dicampur dengan bubuk coklat dan sedikit madu.

Fic ini adalah based on a true event. Kejadiannya di London. Misty and Tabby nama aslinya adalah Bear and Teddy.

.

Kalian berkenan memberi ripyu? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Unexpected Message**

Characters/ Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

Type: **Multiple Chapter/ MC, Drabble**

Rating: **T**

Genre: **Friendship**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK)_

.

 **UNEXPECTED MESSAGE**

 **(2)**

.

 _Kepada H.S…_

Sampai sini, Kakashi berdehem, menghentikan ujung pulpennya beberapa millimeter di atas kertas, berharap banyak jika inisial misterius dari H.S ini bukanlah orang tua penggerutu berkumis baplang yang dikenalnya, yang memang juga tinggal di Blok empat.

 _Kucing yang membawa suratmu bernama Tabby, dan yang satu lagi adalah Misty. Mereka bersaudara. Sayangnya, Misty telah mati tiga minggu lalu. Aku terkejut saat tahu ternyata ada orang lain yang juga merasa sangat kehilangan Misty dan karena itu aku sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih atas baju rajutannya. Hanya lain kali mungkin kau mau membuat baju dengan warna yang sedikit macho untuk Tabby. Anyway aku menulis alamat surel_ _-ku_. _Kuharap kita bisa saling berbagi cerita tentang dua kucing ini._

 _H.K_

 _03 Maret 2017_

Kakashi memasukkan secarik kertas ke dalam saku kecil pada baju yang dipakai Tabby. Ya, Tabby pasti akan ke sana, ke blok empat, di mana seseorang yang lain juga menyayanginya. Kakashi menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Tabby yang setelah sarapan untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini, tentu saja segera berpetualang.

Menjelang senja, Tabby kembali ke rumah dengan beberapa daun kering menempel di baju, ekor, dan bulu lembutnya. Melihat penampilannya sekarang, Kakashi yakin jika Tabby adalah satu-satunya _Maine Coon_ di dunia yang mirip kucing gelandangan. Kakashi membersihkan daun-daun kering sambil memeriksa tubuh kucing itu, kalau-kalau menemukan surat balasan lagi. Tidak ada. Entah kenapa, Kakashi merasakan sedikit sengatan rasa kecewa. Setelah makan malam berdua, Kakashi duduk di sofa ruang tengah, membaca sebuah novel bersampul oranye norak dengan Tabby bergelung sambil menggaruk-garuk perut dan ketek di pangkuannya.

Keesokan pagi di akhir pekan, Kakashi membuka ponsel dan menerima beberapa pesan di surelnya. Salah satu pesan dengan inisial yang rupanya familiar, membuatnya segera membukanya dan tak lama, dia sudah membaca isi pesan yang cukup panjang itu. Sebuah pesan yang membuatnya yakin jika H.S bukanlah seorang pria. Kecuali jika pria itu memang sangat suka dengan warna pink sehingga rela memakai nama surel _cutelovelypinky_.

.

TBC

.

 **Author Note** :

Maine Coon adalah salah satu ras kucing tertua yang berasal dari Amerika Utara dan dikenal dengan nama lain yaitu American Longhair. Fisik dari kucing ini termasuk sebagai salah satu kucing terbesar di dunia dengan ukuran berat badan yang dapat mencapai 13 kilogram dan panjang 1 meter. Silakan cari di gugel, dijamin kalian akan histeris ingin unyel-unyel pipinya *laugh*

Besok, kami akan pub chap 3.

Ripyu? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Unexpected Message**

 **Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

 **Type: Multiple Chap/ MC, Drabble**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK)_

 _Thanks for all the reviews! It really made my days_! Tinggal satu-dua chapter lagi untuk fic ini. _So have a faith!_

 **Pure Ai** : Saya memang ngetik kalau Misty udah mati tiga minggu, dan di surat H.S bilang kalau Misty udah nggak datang selama dua minggu. _So stay tune for explanation. Maybe in the next chap? *smile*_

 _Read and Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **UNEXPECTED MESSAGE**

 **(3)**

 **.**

 _Misty and Tabby_

 _cutelovelypinky_

 _Me_

 _March 03, 2017, 23:08_

 _10 attachments_

 _Maaf, aku tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah mahasiswa pertukaran dari Jepang, tepatnya Kobe. Sudah dua bulan aku berada di sini. Aku mengambil jurusan Kesehatan Masyarakat di Universitas Negeri Oregon. Saat membaca alamat email Anda, aku senang mengetahui ternyata Anda juga adalah orang Jepang atau kemungkinan besar seperti itu._

 _Tabby dan Misty, aku tidak tahu sebelumnya mereka datang dari mana meski aku yakin mereka bukan kucing jalanan. Tiba-tiba saja mereka ada di depan pintu flatku dan sejak saat itu menghabiskan waktu di sana. Haha, aneh bukan? Tapi aku senang karena sejak tiba di sini, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Aku tidak mengenal siapapun di sini. Jadi kedua kucing Anda telah menemaniku saat aku merasa rindu pada keluarga dan teman-temanku di Kobe. Mereka akan duduk atau meringkuk di tempat tidurku dan mendengarkanku bercerita, meski aku kurang yakin mereka mengerti ocehanku, haha..._

 _Jujur, kehadiran mereka sangat sangat sangat menyentuh hatiku. Oh, betapa aku sangat menyayangi mereka!_

 _Aku turut berduka atas Misty. Aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Kupikir sejak Misty tidak ada, Tabby akan berhenti datang ke flatku, tapi tidak._ I guess we're stuck with each other now _, hahaha... Omong-omong, aku juga menyertakan beberapa foto mereka. Kuharap Anda menyukainya, Hatake-san!_

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Unexpected Message**

 **Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

 **Type: Multiple Chap/ MC, Drabble**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK)_

 _ **.**_

 _Thanks_ buat ripyu yang masuk. _I really appreciate it_! Beberapa ripyu bilang fic ini pendek, _so I'm sorry so sorry_. _I've already told 'ya this is_ _ **MC Drabble**_ _. There. I_ _ **bold**_ _it._ Tapi chap kali ini lebih panjang kok dari chap-chap sebelumnya.

Cukup. Silakan dibaca. Selamat menikmati!

 **.**

 **UNEXPECTED MESSAGE**

 **(4)**

 **.**

Tabby duduk dengan tenang di pangkuan Kakashi. Seperti tuannya, kucing ras _Maine Coon_ itu menatap setiap foto yang muncul di layar laptop. Tabby sesekali mengedik, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, dan mengeong, tampak jelas mengenali saudarinya. Kakashi tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap tengkuk Tabby.

"Kau merindukan Misty, hm?"

Tabby mengeong lagi, menjawab Kakashi.

"Aku juga. Dan Nona Haruno juga."

Kakashi tersenyum. Lagi.

"Apa kau mau kita membalas surel Nona Haruno?"

Tabby mengeong, bergerak-gerak tak sabar di pangkuan Kakashi.

"Baiklah."

Kakashi mulai mengetik.

 _Re: Misty and Tabby_

 _cutelovelypinky_

 _March 04, 2017, 09:31_

 _Senang berkenalan denganmu, Haruno-san. Membaca isi surelmu, aku merasa Tabby dan Misty pasti sangat membantumu selama berada di sini._

 _Jika kau tidak sibuk, mungkin kita bisa bertemu_

Jemari panjang Kakashi berhenti mengetik. Dia menatap kursor yang berkedip-kedip. Berpikir. Bertemu dengan Nona Haruno? Di mana? Kakashi menekan tombol _backspace_ sementara Tabby melompat turun dari pangkuannya.

 _Jika kau tidak sibuk, mungkin kau mau singgah menemui Tabby? Sabtu sore ini, pukul empat._ Afternoon tea _. Di rumahku. Alamatku..._

Kakashi bersandar ke punggung kursi dengan kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepala. Dia membaca ulang isi surel yang akan dikirimnya pada Nona Haruno. Lumayan. Langsung pada intinya. Dia adalah tipe orang yang tak suka bertele-tele. Lalu Tabby kembali melompat ke pangkuannya, dua cakarnya menggantikan tangan Kakashi di atas _keyboard._

 _Ggdvmv ammkgmalkglmga gagmga;galmaai 'Agmvmm_

 _A,,V,MBMGAmgb_

Kakashi langsung tergelak sambil menarik kaki depan Tabby. Dia kembali mengetik tanpa menghapus huruf-huruf yang dibuat Tabby.

 _Semoga Haruno-san memenuhi undanganku._

 _Tabby titip salam padamu. Salam cakar._

Kakashi mematikan laptop dan berjalan ke luar dari kamar menuju dapur, memeriksa kabinet. Hm, persediaan teh sudah menipis. Kakashi selalu menyediakan beberapa kotak teh untuk menjamu tamu-tamunya, meski dirinya sendiri adalah penggemar kopi. Bagi seorang mahasiswa perantauan seperti Nona Haruno, jenis teh yang cocok untuknya mungkin adalah _white tea_ atau _peppermint tea_. Mungkin Kakashi bisa membeli _flavoured tea_ dengan tambahan buah-buahan seperti _blueberry_ atau lavender atau _cherry blossom¸_ seperti nama Nona Haruno.

"Kau mau ikut, Tabby? Atau kau mau berpetualang lagi?"

Kakashi melirik Tabby yang bermalas-malasan di sofa. Mendengar suara pemiliknya, kepala Tabby terangkat sedikit, telinganya bergerak-gerak. Tak lama, kucing itu mendengkur. Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu, melangkah keluar dari rumah menuju Betty's untuk membeli teh sekaligus kue-kue kecil seperti _fingers sandwich_ , _fruit tarts_ atau _apple crumble_ dan berharap semoga Nona Haruno benar-benar akan memenuhi undangannya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Glosarium:**

 _Afternoon tea_ : disajikan di antara pukul tiga-empat sore. Untuk menemani minum teh, disediakan makanan yang tidak mengenyangkan. Jadi setelah _afternoon tea_ , tidak merasa kekenyangan karena masih ada makan malam _. Afternoon tea_ lebih menekankan pada gaya hidup dibanding teh itu sendiri. Beda dengan upacara minum teh di Jepang yang lebih menitikberatkan pada tehnya, _afternoon tea_ lebih seperti kita bertemu lalu sosialisasi sambil minum teh dan makanan kecil.

Okay, saat membuat _drabble_ ini, saya menerima kritikan dari Amaya. Katanya: kamu tuh buat fic bisa tapi kekurangannya nggak bisa mengeksekusi akhir fic. Yup, setelah baca ulang beberapa fic yang sudah saya buat, salah satu kekurangan saya adalah eksekusi akhir _*laugh* to be continued_ tapi kurang meninggalkan kesan bagi reader *pundung* _but I'm trying! *desperate*_ dan thanks buat Amaya yang selalu mengingatkan untuk tak pernah berhenti belajar dan belajar _*hug*_

Dan buat _readers, you know what to do because it's a criminal on fanfiction if you just read and not review *_ dilempar ke jurang*


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Unexpected Message**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

 **Type: Multiple Chap/ MC, Drabble**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Om MK)_

Saya kembali! Maaf, karena sesuatu dan lain hal, selama beberapa bulan saya nggak apdet. Maaf. Silakan baca di profil kami. Lalu Chap kali ini juga cukup panjang. _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **UNEXPECTED MESSAGE**

 **(5)**

 **.**

Merah muda. Aroma permen karet. Itu kesan awal Kakashi saat melihat Haruno Sakura pertama kali. Gadis itu tengah berdiri memunggunginya dan mungkin karena mendengar pintu terbuka, dia langsung berbalik. Senyumnya merekah membuat Kakashi sejenak tertegun.

"Selamat sore, Hatake-san!"

Kakashi mengerjap sebelum membalas senyum gadis itu. "Selamat sore, Nona Haruno. Silakan masuk!" Sekilas dia mendapati sebuah sepeda merah terparkir sebelum membuka pintu lebih lebar dan bergeser memberi ruang untuk gadis itu agar melangkah ke dalam rumah kecilnya. Ruang tamu yang terletak di tengah, memberikan kesan _welcome_ yang hangat, membuat Haruno tampak terpesona.

"Rumah yang bagus, Hatake-san."

Kakashi menganggap itu sebagai pujian yang sangat berharga, membuatnya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar Haruno terkesiap, yang dengan sigap berlari menuju sofa putih kecoklatan, dan kini tengah asyik memangku Tabby yang mendengkur pelan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Haruno menggaruk-garuk perut Tabby dengan gemas, membuat hewan itu mendengkur nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita membawa Tabby keluar ke beranda dan kita bisa menikmati teh?" saran Kakashi.

"Oh! Ya Tuhan, aku tamu yang tidak sopan. Maafkan aku, Hatake-san!" seru Haruno membuat Tabby terlonjak dan melompat turun dari pangkuannya, berlari kecil ke beranda yang terletak di belakang. Haruno dan Kakashi mengikuti Tabby.

Tak lama, keduanya tengah menikmati secangkir teh dengan kue-kue kecil, sementara Tabby duduk manis di pangkuan Haruno. Mereka berbincang santai mengenai kampus tempat Haruno belajar serta pekerjaan Kakashi. Haruno tidak begitu terkejut saat Kakashi memberitahu jika pekerjaannya adalah arsitek. Rumah mungil dengan desain minimalis milik Hatake akan membuat siapapun yang mengunjunginya melontarkan pujian.

"Katakan, Nona Haruno, apa yang membuatmu menyetujui undanganku hari ini?" Kakashi menyesap tehnya. "Bisa saja aku seorang penjahat yang berniat menculikmu atau anak kecil jahil dengan komputer orang tuanya. Kau tidak akan pernah benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang kau temui di dunia maya, bukan?"

"Karena Tabby dan Misty," sahut Haruno, tersenyum. "Mereka adalah kucing-kucing yang sehat dan menyenangkan karena pemiliknya merawat mereka dengan baik. Aku juga pernah membaca jika kucing adalah hewan yang bisa mendeteksi karakter seseorang. Orang yang memelihara kucing bisa dipastikan adalah seorang yang penyayang, karena itu aku berani ke sini." Haruno merasa Kakashi memerhatikannya, membuat wajahnya merona. "Ya Tuhan, aku melakukannya lagi! Aku berbicara seperti kereta api!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Haruno. Senang memiliki teman bicara sepertimu." Mendengar pujian Kakashi, tanpa sadar Haruno menyampirkan helaian rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga, membuat Kakashi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak memiliki teman yang bisa membuatku bicara panjang lebar seperti itu," ujar Haruno pelan sambil memeluk Tabby. "Mengingat ternyata kita berasal dari kota yang sama, membuatku semangat dan mengeluarkan apa yang ada di kepalaku! Hahaha, maafkan aku!"

Mereka mengobrol lagi selama 10 menit ke depan dan Kakashi memutuskan jika Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang _bubbly._ Seorang gadis yang bisa bicara dalam satu tarikan napas, menyebalkan dalam suatu waktu, tipe gadis yang membangunkanmu di pagi hari dengan suara berisik hingga ingin menariknya ke tempat tidur bersamamu. Kakashi bertopang dagu sambil menatap Haruno dan bersyukur ternyata dia menemui seorang gadis, bukan seorang wanita tua yang akan memukulnya dengan tongkat.

Kakashi lalu mengajak gadis itu mengunjungi Misty, tak jauh dari rerimbunan bunga peoni dan mawar _british,_ di halaman belakang kediamannya. Haruno meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar di atas gundukan tanah peristirahatan terakhir kucing betina itu.

"Aku bukan pemilik kucing yang baik, Nona Haruno. Misty mati karena aku tidak merawatnya dengan baik."

"Kau merawat mereka, memberikan rumah dan makanan. Kau bahkan mengundangku, seorang yang asing, datang ke rumahmu. Tabby dan Misty, sejauh apapun mereka berpetualang, mereka akan kembali ke rumah ini, rumah yang membuat mereka nyaman. Katakan, Hatake-san, di mana letak tidak baik itu?"

Keduanya terdiam, saling mencerna isi kepala masing-masing dan terkejut saat mendengar suara Tabby mendekati mereka dan kini menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya ke betis Kakashi dan juga Haruno. Tabby lalu membuat gerakan-gerakan memijat dengan kedua kaki depannya di atas gundukan tanah sebelum mengeong beberapa kali dan pergi.

"Kucing yang angkuh," tawa Haruno.

Kakashi mengajak Haruno kembali ke beranda dan menyelesaikan jamuan sore mereka. Pria rambut perak itu lalu mengantar Haruno ke pintu depan bersama Tabby.

"Terima kasih jamuannya, Hatake-san. Aku sangat menikmatinya."

" _My pleasure_."

"Sampai jumpa, Tabby." Haruno berjongkok untuk mengelus kucing itu. Dia berdiri, mengangguk pada Kakashi sebelum berjalan menuju sepedanya. "Flatku hanya beberapa blok dari sini jadi aku naik sepeda." Haruno naik ke sadel dan mengerjap-ngerjap melihat Kakashi membuka garasi, mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Eh?" Sepasang mata hijau Haruno berkilat terkejut untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia tersenyum. " _Sure_."

Tabby dengan santai melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah, melompat ke atas sofa dan mendengkur sementara Kakashi mengunci rumah lalu naik ke atas sepedanya.

"Aku mau bertanya satu hal, Hatake-san." Haruno mulai mengayuh. "Kau bilang Misty mati tiga minggu lalu tapi dua minggu lalu dia masih datang ke flatku. Apa maksudnya?"

Kakashi hanya menggeleng. "Entahlah. Kurasa kita tidak bisa menjelaskan semua hal yang ada di dunia ini secara logis."

"Kau benar," angguk Haruno sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekilas dia menatap langit, lembayung mulai menggantung lalu menatap pria di sebelahnya. "Umm, kau mau tinggal untuk makan malam denganku?"

Kakashi menghentikan kayuhannya. Kaki jenjangnya menjejak di aspal. Dia menatap Haruno, mencari-cari raut serius di wajah gadis itu. Kakashi menyeringai. "Tentu saja."

Haruno tersenyum lebar, mengayuh kencang sepedanya dengan semangat. Dia berseru pada Kakashi yang tertinggal di belakangnya. "Kalau begitu panggil namaku! Sakura! Haruno Sakura!"

Rumah-rumah mulai benderang, bersamaan dengan lampu-lampu jalan yang menyala satu-persatu. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, membawa udara musim gugur yang sebentar lagi tiba di penghujung bulan menggantikan panas yang perlahan memudar.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Drabble yang membutuhkan berbulan-bulan untuk diselesaikan *ditabok* semoga kalian puas dengan ending-nya, meski ending sudah ketebak sih ( _happy end_ ). Terima kasih pula untuk kawan-kawan yang telah mengikuti drabble ini hingga akhir serta yang memberi _review_ baik yang _log in_ maupun tidak.

Silakan klik _**REVIEW**_ dan tinggalkan jejak sekali lagi!


End file.
